HF: Most Dangerous Game
by RahiToaNuva
Summary: Technically the category for "Bionicle" should be Hero Factory...This takes place the same time as New Toa Nuva which I apologize for not updating


"So where you and the others off to this time Jimi?"I asked in a worried voice. The hero turned to me.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." He said as he turned to Alpha leader. "Hey Stormer where we off to?"

"AR-749, a reseach planet." The white hero answered as he went in the elevator.

"AR-749?...That kind of sounds familiar..." Stringer shrugged as him and Bulk walked to the elevator. I turned around for a moment to think...Where was it that I heard that before?...I then remembered looking through some things in my e-mail...mainly the spam and I remember seeing Weyland-Yutani being part of it and AR-749. I hit my forehead then ran toward the alpha team.

"Jimi! Jimi wait!" I called as he turned around to face me. "Listen you guys can't go on this mission!"

"Why not?" Stormer asked with his arms folded.

"The planet most likely has an infestation. A xenomorph one at that!"

"A xeno-what?"Bulk asked...obviously confused...I sighed not really wanting to explain it.

"Listen, what ever these 'xenomorphs' are we can deal with it. There are innocent civilians there." Alpha leader insisted not wanted to wait and hear me out. I looked up at Stringer as he sighed.

"He has a point. We have to go. I promise we'll be back soon, and in one piece." he assure me as he walked to Bulk and Stormer.

"You better, all three of y'all!" I shouted just before they left.

"Is there something you're obviously not telling us?" Zib asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"AR-749 has a secret that the company that owns it doesn't want the public to know about." I said going over to the computer and starting typing.  
>"How long til they get to that planet?"<p>

"About an hour." Zib answered.

"Alright, That's plenty of time."

"What's going on?"Furno asked seeing me put up the information to Weyland-Yutani up on the screen, and I eveutally found the info I was looking for and brought up a picture of what they were more popularly called "aliens".  
>"What are those things?"Surge asked.<p>

"Xenomorphs. It's what the alpha team will be up against."

"Are you sure about this is could be a possible false alarm." Zib's attitude quickly changed when I put up one of the pictures of a xenomorph queen and the praetorian and what the effects of the acid can do to basically any material.

"You were saying?" I said glaring at him.

"Chief you have to let us go! If that's what the alpha team is up against then we have to help!"Furno protested.

"He has a point sir, if that's what they're going to face then they need back up." Breez said.

"If it's too dangerous for the alpha team then it's certainly too dangerous for three rookies"Zib said. I grumbled and walked outside. When I was out all I did was stare at the sky.  
>-<p>

After an hour Stormer, Bulk and I arrived on the planet. Looked abandoned and...pretty much a waster land. Our trackers told a different story. Showed life signs both unknown and human. I have to admit, it was kind of nerve racking not knowing exactly what's going on. All we really got was that it was an infestation and what Dori said kind of scared me a bit I wouldn't say it to the others until I was sure, but I do know about those xenomorphs. I seen her look up info about Weyland-Yutani before. Knowing that it has some truth to it would scare anyone, probably even Stormer.

"Alright, lets split up, the signals are spread out on this planet. Find what ever survivors you can and bring them back."Alpha leader ordered we did just that. I wouldn't see either him or Bulk for a while after that. I had no idea where I was going, But outta no where I heard what sounded like faint music and also life signs coming in one of the buildings. When I got in the building the music stopped for a moment. I went over to an elevator but I didn't go in just yet. I heard a sound come from behind me and I turned around aiming my gun. There was nothing there, but I kept my back facing the wall as I went in the elevator as a precaution. When the door shut I turned around and sighed. This was possibly going to be the longest few hours ever...If it will take a few hours that is...When the other door opened I was in a nightclub and it looked like the infestation had already gotten there. I looked around see if there was anyone still there, I looked up and fell over backing up...There was a human there...skinned, and just hanging there, like some hunting trophy! That if anything...is probably the freakiest thing, I've ever seen...I got up and backed up then turned around.

"Alpha leader, you copy?"I asked.

"Yeah, you find anything yet Stringer?"Stormer asked over the comm.

"Yeah...Looks like I've stepped into a hive and...there's something else..."

"What is it?"

"The only person I found is dead..."

"Same story here...Have you heard from Bulk?"

"No sir I haven't"I answered just then the music kicked back in. and I heard gun firing on the upper level.

"Hang on, there's someone still alive!" I ran to the stairs and went up to the upper level. I saw this marine firing at what I was fearing was here...xenomorphs...I fired, blasting a xeno that was behind him to the wall. He turned and aimed at me. I held up my arms

"Wait, I ain't an enemy!"I shouted. The marine turned back and shot at another xeno. When all of them were dead he turned back to me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"he asked pointing his gun back at me.

"Take it easy, I'm Jimi Stringer of the Hero Factory, we got a distress beacon and my team and I are here to help." I answered. He calmed down and lowered his gun...Thank goodness...

"Welcome to hell then, Jimi."he said going to the elevator.

"What's your name?"I asked, He looked over his shoulder at me.

"I'm called Rookie around here."

"Rookie? Haha! Got three of them back at the Hero Factory" I said and laughed a little but stopped seeing he wasn't laughing. Both of us got in the elevator.

"Stormer, good news, there's one survivor."I said. Rookie looked at me for a moment before turning back.

"Good, bring him back to the hero craft, We'll meet back up in 10."

"Right." When the elevator stopped we were in a completely different part of the building. I looked around then at Rookie. "Where are we?"

"B-block; sub level 4"  
>-<p>

Things always seem to get strange when we split up. I'm always hearing what sounds like weird animal sounds. I eventually just started ignoring them. I overheard Stormer and Stringer talking, I couldn't raise either of them from my current location for some reason. I guess I just got lost...Like that's anything new...At this point I was in a tunnel to who knows where all I really knew was that there was a lot of battle damage. Gun shots in the walls, what looked like acid burns and some other type of weapon was used. Looked like something that the rookies used.

When I got close to the end of the tunnel...which was pretty much a dead end those sounds got louder. Now they sounded more like hissing and growling. I turned around. The lights where pretty dim and I couldn't really see much of anything, but I did catch a glimps of movement in the corner of the hall. I fired where I saw it only to see this black reptile like creature jump off the wall and come toward me! I kept shooting but the thing was too fast! When it was near me I managed to knock it down and blast it...Which now that I did...wasn't such a good idea...Apparently that thing has acid for blood and it got on my armor! I did my best to get the acid off before any real damage was done, and just when I thought it was over I heard more of those creatures! I bet Stringer and Stormer don't have to deal with this! When they came near me I shot at them most of them I hit without getting any more of that acid on me. I then looked to my right and noticed elevators! How could I have missed those? I ran over to one when those creatures stopped coming at me and tried to open one. When I was about to get in I heard a hiss come from behind. Then the next thing I knew I was on the ground then nothing.  
>-<p>

Ten minutes had past and I was waiting for Stringer and Bulk to get back. Neither of them did. I sighed and tried to contact the factory. Only to get a lot of static...I looked around for a moment hearing something. Sounded like some kind of clicking noise. Something about it didn't seem right though. I had the strangest feeling come over me when I was looking for survivors. Like there was something there watching me. I didn't see anything and ignored that feeling completely.

"Stringer, come in."I said over the comm.

"I heard ya alpha leader." I sighed in relief hearing him.

"Where are you?"

"With the marine, it'll take a while for us to get to the hero craft." He told me before I heard yelling and gun shots going off. "Stormer, I'm gonna have to get back to ya later!" Before I could say anything else he disconnected his comm. and I just then heard a hissing. I aimed where I heard the sound coming from. Which was in the shadows. At first I just thought it was my head playing tricks on me, then I saw this black...thing come out and lunge at me! I shot at it but it didn't seem to be effected that much! If it did anything it just slowed it down. I looked around to see if I can find any other weapon. When that thing came close to me I punched it down and ran toward a what looked like a shot gun... I grabbed it and shot the creature several times when I knew it was down for good. 


End file.
